Kill the peace keepers!
by chiller4D
Summary: The Sairento is a group of Assassins looking to capture Tatsumi, Now the young boy finds himself in a tug of war between the three groups of assassins. Which side can tatsumi trust? Night Raid, Jeagers, or The Sairentos? Lot's of OC, first two chapters are slow hope you enjoy (;
1. Chapter1 kill the conflict!

Prologue:The Sairento

What if before meeting the Night Raid members... There was another group of assassins targeting Tatsumi? A group focused on finding peace within the Capital, this group is known as The Sairento. Their name meaning silent comes from no one knowing anything about them. That's because they have mastered working from the shadows, this organization is rumored to be filled with people who use sacred weapons known as Anchi Buki. These weapons are also rumored to have powers that match that of a _Teigu_...

Five members are gathered in a forest not far from the capital.

Chapter 1: Kill the Innocent

"Tsume? what are we doing here?" The black hair girl asked.  
>"Senkō? Were you asleep again? We're here to investigate that boy!" Tsume pointed at the short brown-haired boy, walking through the forest. "Well this can't be the boy!" Tsuyo yelled "I mean look at him he's got as much strength as a cockroach." Tsuyo smirked. Fushō smiled, she loved seeing Tsuyo get all fired up "Wait! Look!" Senkō yelled. Everyone jumped to their feet, they all followed Senkō's gaze to a wagon going down the road. At this moment Tsume got a feeling in his gut. He's had this feeling before, it was the feeling of evil, darkness, and worst murder. It's one of his Anchi Buki's powers, it allowed him to sense evil intent. It was a claw like weapon which he named Akkan (Sense of Evil). The ground below them began to rumble and shake <em>"DAMN! Now what?" <em>Tsume shouted in his head, when an Earth Dragon exploded from the ground in front of the carriage. The sound of the men shouting could be heard from miles around, Tsume's weapon began to vibrate feeling the intent to kill from the Earth Dragon (Which looked more like a giant bug than a dragon). One of the men that had guarded the carriage was now on the run for his life. "We have to help him!" Tsuru pleaded. "It's fine we'll see what the boy can do. Just be patient." Tsume raised a hand to stop the advance, the five members watched as the boy they had trailed finally emerged from behind the trees. In almost an instant he slices the Earth Dragon down, _"That power he must be the one that girl we found was talking about..." _Tsume smiled "Well it seems we're not needed here let's head back to The Hideout" he winked at his comrades. Senkō cocked an eyebrow in confusion "What about the boy?" Tsume began to walk away when he stopped and said "Trust me we'll see him again. For now we got another target, lets head back and discuss battle plans."

_Later that night...  
><em>Three members of The Sairento gathered outside a mansion, surrounded by what looked like a forest. Tsume and Senkō were discussing plans while Onpa was sitting on his Anchi Buki watching the target's house. Onpa's weapon was named Myakudo Ongaku (Pulsing Music). It looked like a giant speaker with the number 8 written on the sides, with wires coming out of the speaker and attached to Onpa's body and headphones. Onpa was about 18, wore a punk shirt, baggy pants, and black shoes. Onpa looked back at Tsume _"I can tell he's not happy about having to kill that girl... Mabey I should do it?" _he thought to himself. Onpa smiled cause he knew that Tsume had a soft spot for girls, when he looked up he could see one of the targets through the window. It was a blonde woman walking down the hallway with a book in her hands "Hay, guys! we got movement." The three had been there earlier to set up an open window on the first floor, after making their way in they slowly walked up stairs. What waited down the hall wasn't expected at all. The woman had already been cut into pieces by a woman in glasses holding giant scissors, "Shit! is that Night Raid?" Senkō asked.

Tsume wasn't focused on the woman but on the figures standing outside the window. There was no doubt in his mind that was Night Raid. This wasn't the first time they've run into each other, and Tsume couldn't stand them or the way they operate. But he never killed some one who Akkan didn't sense was evil, and they shared a common goal. Peace for the Capital. Tsume looked back to see Tatsumi, the boy they were trailing earlier stand there _"What's he doing here? Could this get any worse?" _The boy shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Senkō poked his shoulder, she pointed out the window. Tsume followed her finger to some body guards running outside "I see..." Tsume said. He looked back at Onpa "This is our chance let's find the rest of the targets. Leave the guards to them." Then the three began to track down the targets. Running further down the hall they pass Leone who was already in the process of choking one of the targets _"Damn! That only leaves the girl." _Tsume increased in speed tracking the girl. He spotted the girl and her body girl making a run for a warehouse _"Ha! Can't run or hide from Akkan!" _Tsume laughed to himself.

He looked over at Tatsumi just in time to be used as a launch pad "Focus, focus, focus, focus..." Tsume kept repeating to himself. Akame had just made it to the girl and was ready to kill her when Tatsumi stepted in to save her _"Great... Now I lose the target and the boy. This is not my day."_ Tsume whined to himself, Akame and Tatsumi were clashing swords and doing flips. When Akame stabbed him in the chest with her katana "NOOO!" Tsume yelled. Tatsumi lied there but not dead. He stood up and pulled a statue out of his vest "The guys from the Village protected me." Tatsumi laughed. _"That lucky bastard!" _Tsume smirked, But Akame was running at him again when Leone pulled her away "Hold up." She yanked her away. "what're you doing?" Akame confusingly asked "We still have time, right?" She smiled down on the girl. "I owe this young lad a favor." Tatsumi got the face of realization and pointed at her and yelled "You're the BOOB...!" At this sentence Tsume shook his head in shame at what he had herd. "Yep, the beautiful Onee-san from that time!" Leone winked, but her expression changed in an instant "Young lad..." she started walking towards the warehouse doors "You told us not to kill an innocent girl, but can you still say that after seeing this?" And with powerful strength she kicked the door down. And with it came a powerful smell that almost knocked Tsume out. Inside was an image that could never be unseen Bodies hanging from the celing, people locked in cages, and tortured men and women of all ages. "I think I'm going to hurl..." Tsume said, Senkō slapped him in the back of the head "Grow a pair you baby! This isn't the first time you've seen this." unfortunately that was true Tsume and Senkō had seen thing such like this multiple times. Tsume was brought back to earth with Tatsumi's screaming "What is THIS!" the boy started to panic. Tsume knew all to well of what these people were doing, they would lure country folk here and torture and kill them for pure fun. Things got even worst when a boy locked in a cell called Tatsumi's name. Tatsumi face turned pale like a ghost "Ieyasu!?" Tatsumi choked out. "That girl did this to me..." Ieyasu reached for Tatsumi. _"Ieyasu?... That name... NO it couldn't be! He's one of the boys I've been searching for!" _Tsume looked at his feet then at the girl Leone held in her hands _"That sadistic bitch did this to him. What am I going to tell-" _Tsume's thought was interupted by the girl who started shouting "What's so wrong!? You're just worthless hicks from the country, right!? I should be free to treat them however I WANT! The same as Cattle!" Suddenly Akkan began to shake rapidly. It's absorbing all the darkness from that girl. "Sorry for getting in the way Akame." Leone steped out-of-the-way, Akame just replied with "ELIMINATE". "WAIT!" To everyone's surprise it was Tatsumi, "Tatsumi?..." Tsume to shocked to say anything eles. Tatsumi stepped forward with no expression on his face "I'll KILL HER!" and with that Tatsumi sliced her in half. _"Can't say I blame him though... But, DAMN!_" Tsume scratch the back of his head. Tsume heard a loud "HACK" come from the cell, "Ah, so he was drugged... I see he don't have long." Senkō had medical knowledge so she can tell if someone is about to die. "Drugged?" Tatsumi ran to his dear friend. _"If only Chiryo was here..." _Tsume hated seeing young people dieing "You know..." Ieyasu coughed "I never did find Sayo. But it's cool I know you'll find her" Tatsumi began to tear up "So for my death, this Ieyasu-Sama here will... Keep it real" He bawled his fist with a smile on his face. "That's a real man there." Onpa stated, "Living on just sheer will-power alone, not to mention he pretty much laughed death in the face." Tatsumi looked up and said "What's wrong with the capital?..." he cried out. Akame walked away saying "Let's go" Leone wasn't leaving with out the boy "Why don't we bring him back with us?" She grabbed the boy by the collar and started to drag him away "The hide out is always short-staffed." Tatsumi tried fighting her off screaming "Lemme GO! I have to dig his grave." Tsume had just remembered _"Shit! We're supposed to bring him back with US!"_ Tsume yelled out "wait a second" Leone and Akame stopped and stared for a second before saying "If it's about your tar-" Leone was cut off mid sentenced "No we need him!" Tsume pointed at, Tatsumi. Leone winked "Sorry, but we saw him first." And ran off with him.  
>"Now what do we do? We can't go back empty-handed..." Senkō trailed off, "We follow them!" Tsume proclaimed...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later at the Night Raid hideout...<em>  
>Tatsumi sat at Ieyasu's grave remembering the pact him and his friends made before leaving the Village. "It's... just me now." Tatsumi then remember something his friend's dying words was <em>"I never did find Sayo..."<em> those words kept repeating in his mind. _"I will find Sayo! I have to." _Suddenly something big and  
>soft laid on his head, when he looked up it was Leone who had her breasts laying on his head. Tatsumi's face turn bright red, in a dramatic fashion he backed away yelling "What're you doing all the sudden!". Leone sighed "Don't sulk forever" Leone smiled "It's been three days since then. Have you made your decision to become a part of Night Raid?". Tatsumi face turn red yelling "Like I said, I-" Leone patted him on the head "I think you have talent for murder though" still patting the boy on the head "Onee-San guarantees it.".<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back with Tsume and Onpa...<em>  
>"That's it all right. No mistaking that giant building." Tsume pointed at the mountain tall hide out, with the Night Raid logo at the top. "Have they ever thought of hiding the damn place." Onpa sighed, "And this is our competition too.". They continued walking until they came across some sting sitting in the middle of the road "This is their security?" Tsume asked. "I think we should play aroud a bit, don't you?" Onpa turned the knob on his Myakudo Ongaku. "Have you ever use two cans and a string to talk to people?"<br>"No"  
>"Well it works by the string carring the vibrations to the other can." Onpa smiled.<br>"So, that means what?"  
>"Have you hit something really hard and have the vibrations go up your arms?"<br>"Yeah, I see what you're saying." Onpa grabbed the wire, and a low hmmmm began to emit from it. "Now that I think about it... If they have the security out that means Najenda is back." Tsume could hear the foot steps coming towards them at high-speed. "I wish Senkō was still here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I will update every week or so, but on a occasion I'll update after a few days.<br>I know there isn't much character development, but as the chapters progress you'll learn about the members of Sairento. They aren't black' n white as they might seem. I also take** **Anchi Buki ideas if you have any. Have a happy week (;**


	2. Chapter2 Kill the lost girl!

**I want to take this time to thank you for reading, I just felt like writing something... So I was like "FanFic!" So that's how this came to be.**** I thought I'd give you guys a special chapter, it will clarify any mix-ups or confusion you might have had during chapter 1. Oh! And I don't own Akame ga Kiru! But I do own some of the characters/weapons. And again thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Kill the Lost Girl!<br>**_One Week earlier prior to meeting Tatsumi..._  
>Sayo and Ieyasu were exhausted looking for the capital, "This is it!" Ieyasu dramatically exclaimed "This is where we die..." Then he started making dramatized sounds of dying. He grabbed at his chest where his heart was, and fell to his knees. Sayo looked down at Ieyasu and decided to play along "You're right! I think I'm turning pale..." She sighed, "If we don't find some food soon... We'll DIE!" Then she also fell to the ground laughing. Sayo looked at the sky which was beautiful today <em>"I wish Tatsumi was here to share this laughter together". <em>"Well we can't sit here forever." Sayo sat up and stretched, She looked over at Ieyasu who sat there like a lump on a log. "Ieyasu? Are you okay?" Ieyasu looked up with a blank expression, he grabbed her by the collar and moaned "FOOOOOD..." as he fell back to the ground. "Damn it get up!" She picked him up by the collar and started shaking him violently. "Help! Help! Somebody!" A voice called out from the forest, the pair looked at each other than at the direction from which the voice came from.

"What the hell was that?" Ieyasu questioned. "I haven't got a clue." Sayo stated, Sayo started to walk towards the sound of the voice. "Wait! I'm to weak to move." Ieyasu cried, Sayo shook her head "Fine, stay here I'll be right back." Ieyasu nodded in agreement, as Sayo started to walk away. The nervous girl pulled out a Bow that Tatsumi's mentor gave her, she headed toward the sound of crying. Eventually she came upon a clearing in the woods. In the center there was a small girl in old tattered clothing, laying on the ground. Sayo dropped her bow and ran towards the girl. When Sayo came up to the girl she asked "Are you all right?". The girl looked up wiping the tears from her eyes "Some mean men took everything I have." The girl cried. Sayo looked around to see if there was any signs of where the men went. Then it dawned on Sayo that it was a little strange that the girl was out here by herself. Sayo looked back at the girl who was standing up with a sadistic smile on her face, her long brown gleamed in the sunlight. upon closer inspection, Sayo noticed a butcher knife in her hand, it had blood on the blade and the number 852 written on the handle. _"Shit, the sword!"_ Sayo then remembered that she dropped the Bow when she went to go help the girl. Sayo started to sweat rapidly _"got to make a run for_ it!" Sayo screamed in her brain. She hesitated for a second before bolting towards her fallen weapon.

* * *

><p>Ieyasu was about to pass out from hunger before a carriage pulled up, from inside the carriage stepped out a beautiful blonde girl. "Greetings." she waved. She had the most innocent blue eyes Ieyasu had ever seen. "Oh, my. Looks like you're hungry." She giggled "I'm Aria. If you wait here for just a second I have a loaf of bread in my carriage." She smiled one last time before going to get the bread. "Thank you." Ieyasu mumbled. Ieyasu tried to stand up, but ended up falling over passing out.<br>_Sometime later..._  
>When Ieyasu awoke he was in a fancy room. He sat up and looked around "Sayo?" he called out to a figure standing in the corner. The figure stepped into the light. It was Aria-chan "Oh, Aria it's just you." Ieyasu let out a sigh of relief "Where am I?" he questioned?<br>"You're in my room. You were out for a while." She smiled.  
>"How long exactly?"<br>"Three days."  
>"THREE DAYS!?" Ieyasu yelled. "What about Sayo?" Ieyasu leaped out of bed and ran out the bedroom door "Sayo?" Ieyasu called out. Aria ran up to him "Who's Sayo?" she asked him.<br>"Sayo was the girl who was with me."  
>"I didn't see any girl when we found you." Ieyasu started to sweat and shake, as he remembered what happened three days ago.<br>"Shit! I have to go look for her!" Ieyasu gulped.  
>"It's okay, I'll help you look" she grabbed his hand. Ieyasu blushed "Thank you" he scratched the back of his neck.<p>

* * *

><p>"If you're hungry you could've just asked." Sayo smiled down at the girl as she bandaged the cut on her leg.<br>"I'm really sorry!" The girl bowed her head in shame "It's just food's hard to come by where I'm from."  
>"It's okay, but what you did back there was dangerous for both of us." Sayo smiled knowing that this girl wasn't going to kill her<br>"By the way what's your name?" The girl asked in a squeaky voice.  
>"It's Sayo. What's yours?"<br>"Fukai.. Fukai kirikizu" The girl shyly replied.  
>"Well Fukai, where's your parents?" Fukai's smile turned into frown.<br>"They're dead." Fukai's eyes began to turn began to water "All I have left is my big brother Onpa." Sayo felt bad for making her cry, and wished there was something she could do to make her feel better.  
>"Well I'm sure he'll turn up soon" Sayo hugged to comfort Fukai "As a matter of fact I'll help you look." Fukai smiled.<br>"Really? you mean it!?" The girl cried with excitement "Thank you! Thank you!" The squeezed Sayo, then started running around the cave they were taking shelter in like the little kid she is. Sayo then noticed that Fukai still had the knife in her hands. "Careful! You might cut your self." Sayo warned. That reminded Sayo "Why do you carry around that knife?"

The cheerful girl stopped and looked at the knife "I'm training to be an Assassin!" Fukai proclaimed "And this is no ordinary knife. It's name is Mirionkatto." Sayo was a shocked at her career choice and that she would give a knife a name. _"there is something wrong with that girl"_ Shivers went down Sayo's back. Sayo couldn't quite put her finger on it but, Fukai had a strange aura or feeling looming around her, like that she's trustworthy but at the same time she had her creepy side too. "Hay have you herd of the Imperial Army?" Sayo asked the little girl, Fukai's experssion changed to a more sinister look, "If they work for the Capital, then they can screw themselves!" Fukai grinded her teeth in anger "The Capital is the the reason me, my brother, and my sisters can't live in peace." she slammed her fists into the ground.  
>"I didn't realize you had sisters, in fact you told me that you only had your brother left." Sayo cocked an eyebrow.<br>"Technically they're not my actuall sisters, but my adopted sisters."  
>"Well I'm sure your parents loved you all equally." Sayo put her had on Fukai's shoulder.<br>"Maybe they would've... If they had met them. My brother is the one who adopted them." This statement confused Sayo  
>"What do you mean?" she questioned.<br>"It was a couple of weeks after our parents passed away, the village we lived in fell into dept due to over taxtation. So the villagers wanted to sell me and a bunch of other kids to anyone with money..." Fukai began to cry again "Onpa begged and pleaded them to reconsider. But everyone else was willing to sell us off like some tool or item. After about a week some guy bought me and three other girls, they had to restrain Onpa to keep him from following and stopping the man. The man's name to who we were to call master was Bach. Air, Fal, Luna, and I had our doubts about him but, Fal was confident in her fighting abilities stating that if anyone tried to hurt them she would protect us. But I knew better those girls never had any fighting experince, Lucky for us I had Mirionkatto hidden on me." She started to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Air is a very kind and shy girl who cared about all of us. Luna was a vary cautious person she never trusted Bach and she wasn't wrong, the place we were heading to was a couple of days by carraige. When we got there he acted just as we expected he offered us a kind and wonderful future as..." Fukai made air quotes with her fingers "...Apprentices" He kept that act as we walked through the city showing us the sites trying to gain our trust, he'd try anything to lure us in even offering to buy us anything we wanted or take us out to dinner. Right after we thanked him for the dinner he sicked a bunch of men on us!" Fukai cried out, bangging her fists against the wall, "Fukai! It's okay you don't have to say anymore!" Sayo grabbed Fukai and hugged her close. "No, it's okay..." Fukai trailed off "There is a semi-happy ending to this terrible story." Fukai wiping her face again, "Ounce they grabbed us Fal immediatly kicked her captor in the face, while I tried to reach for my knife but they had a hold on my arms. Fal went for another kick but the guard punched her as hard as he could in the gut. We shouted and struggled to get to her but they wouldn't let us. Then a man walked into the room and talked about cutting girls down. At that point Bach told the guard to break both of Fal's legs, and just like that he snapped them like twigs. Fal screamed and cried in pain but we couldn't do anything to help her." Sayo thought she was going to puke if Fukai cotinued for her sake. She could tell that the girl had held in all these feelings "Bach and the other men only got off at our pain and seemed to enjoy it. Bach then order a man to take out one of Luna's eyes. I could only watch as she screamed for mercy as the man took a needle to her eye. Then a man brought out a dog which he called his kid. Then the guard pulled off my clothes, the man said that the dog was in heat and that I would satisfy it's needs, also that nothing on me would be broken except my dignity as a human. "NOOOO!" I cried. I turned to Air but she looked like she was lost in the head already. I knew that my fate was sealed, but as if a miracle from the gods a low hmmmm. Sound rang through the room which made the dog stop before it could get to me. "FUKAI!" A voice called from behind me, I knew that voice anywhere. "ONPA!?" I shouted, my brother barged into the room his face red as an apple from anger. But my brother was carrying a huge speaker type thing, and had lots of wires coming out of his body. "Get your damn hands off of them!" One of the men charged towards Onpa. But he smacked him with the palm of his hand which caused every bone in the guard's body to break. He just fell to the ground lifeless. I could tell by the look on his face that it didn't matter who he had to kill as long as he got us back. Bach grabbed Air by her hair "OWWW! NO! PLEASE!" she cried. But all Bach could think about was getting out alive "You wouldn't want to kill these cuties? Now would you?..." Bach laughed. Onpa started to growl like a dog, grinding his teeth. "Now! Ōnami do it!" my brother screamed. Then that low hum sound came back. The dog instead of attacking me like it was supposed to, started to attack his own master. Bach used the commotion to escape, leaving his own men to die. Luckily he also left Air behind as well. The man who was holding me let go, to go after Onpa. That's when I pulled out Mirionkatto and in one fatal swoop cut the man into bunch of tiny pieces. One after another I cut the guards numbers down just as they wanted to do to us." Fukai began to get that sadistic look on her face "Yes! It felt wonderful I've never had so much fun. I would've ended up killing everyone in that room if my brother didn't grab Mirionkatto from me when he did. I looked around at the dead bodies and broken down girls that laid before me. Madness, Terror, and Sadness was all I could feel after every thing that happened, I think that at that point I just gave up altogether. I just fell to my knees and curled into a ball, crying into my knees. I felt someone hug me from behind I expected it to be my brother but instead it was Air and Luna. Even Fal managed to crawl over to us and we all cried together. I looked over at my brother who was also crying while talking to a couple of people. A girl who my brother was talking to came over to us with a strange-looking case, She grabbed Fal's legs and said "I know this is going to hurt I need you to be strong for me, okay?" Fal wiping the tears from her eyes nodded. The woman snapped them back into the direction that they were suppose to face, Fal screamed in pain. The woman then grabbed bandages out of her case and wrapped it around Fal's broken legs, she then proceeded to bandage Luna's eye which up till then had still been bleeding. She then took her coat off and wrapped it around my naked body. Finally she cleaned up some of the cuts and bruises that me and Air got from the brawl."

Fukai looked back up at Sayo who had also been crying during her story. "After being treated for our injuries, Onpa told us that he'll be looking after us and that we wouldn't be allowed back into the capital except on special missions that he might have been assigned. That night we cried ourselves to sleep. The next day Luna was given an artificial eye, unfortunately Fal was told that she may never walk again. But my brother wouldn't except that as an answer and went into the storage that his friends kept and came back with what looked like orange/black armor. "If you put this on you can never take it off! Ever! But you can walk and run again, three times as fast as before." Fal would have tried anything as long as she could walk again, after they put the armor on her she tried to stand up. Her legs shook a little as the armor fused with her skin. With the armor on, she looked like a cyborg. Fal tried running and disappeared before our eyes, and reappeared seconds later. Fal looked extremely happy with her new body. A couple of days later the boy who was running the place, I think his name was Tsume?... Well anyway he said "I'm sorry to have to do this right after everything that has had happened. But money is tight with all the people living here so I need you all to do work of some kind, I have two openings. Working as a maid is the first one, this includes cooking and cleaning or you can train to become an Assassin to prevent what happen to y'all to happen to anyone else. You may talk it over and give me your answer." All of us looked at each other and we all knew at ounce what our answer would be "ASSASSIN!" we all screamed at the same time." Fukai sat on a rock and leaned back.

"Well that's everything." Fukai let out a sigh of relief.  
>"Wow I can't believe that you walked away un staved." Sayo replied.<br>"No!" Fukai got serious again "I did lose something that day... A piece of my sanity." Fukai bawled her fist.  
>"I'm sorry." Sayo apologized "While we're on the subject how did you end up out here by yourself?"<br>"When I asked to become an assassin, Onpa told me that I would have to go through tough training for the next two years."  
>"Well that makes sense. You have to be physically ready."<br>"Yeah, but Fal got to join right away because of her fancy new body." She looked at her feet "So I said some mean things to her and ran away. I ran for almost a whole day until I ran into some bandits, who I ended up killing. I walked a little further until my legs gave out and I called out for help hoping that some one would find me and that's when you came along. I thought I might be able to scam you for food but my madness took over and I tried to kill you instead. But all I want to do now is go home and tell Fal that I'm sorry and I love her." Sayo felt really bad for Fukai. Suddenly a voice called out "Fukai! are you in here?" Fukai and Sayo looked at the cave entrance to see a small girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and a cute blue rain coat with bunny ear attachments "Luna? Is that you?" Fukai cried out, as she ran towards Luna. She jumped into her sister's arms "Where were you? we've been worried sick" Luna cried. Out of no where a copper haired tomboyish girl tackled them to the ground. She wore a orange raincoat with an orange "What the hell is wrong with you? You ran off without any warning!" Tears ran down the girl's face "We all have to stick together we're sisters now!" Sayo smiled _"that must be Fal." _Fal wrapped her sister in a huge hug "That's right!" Another girl ran up. This girl had Pink hair, eyes, raincoat, and a matching hat with a flower on it. "I'm sorry..." fukai began to cry with them "Look we brought you you're coat." Luna pulled out a brown rain coat from her back "Thank you" Fukai smiled, gladly putting on her coat.  
>"wait! something is still missing." Air said as she tied Fukai's hair into a ponytail and sticking a flower in the front.<br>"It's perfect. I love it." Fukai smiled.  
>"I love it too." a voice called from behind them, stood a man carrying a large speaker.<br>"Onpa!" The four girls called out before tackling him to the ground.  
>Onpa stood up brushing himself off "Fukai, you had me worried sick for nothing. You seemed to handle your self just fine." Onpa then looked up from the girls to see Sayo standing there.<br>"Well... Hello." he waved. "You must be the guardian angel. May I ask your name if you don't mind?"  
>"S.. Sayo" she replied.<br>"I can't thank you enough. Without you there is no telling what may have happened to my little sister." he scratch the back of his head "So if there is any way to pay you back don't hesitate."  
>"Can you help me find my friends?" Sayo spoke suddenly without thinking.<br>HAHA! Onpa laughed "Of course what's their names?"  
>"Tatsumi and Ieyasu." she replied.<p> 


End file.
